


Deviation

by Peasantaries



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Politics, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Multi, Mutual Pining, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries
Summary: Enjolras watches them for a long time, sat at the back of the room, beer in hand, gaze intent. People come and go and he makes small talk, all the while his eyes on them.
The don't stop dancing for the whole night. He doesn't stop watching.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I wrote this a while ago and I've decided to just post it now, so I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Much love to my beta Kathleen, whose bluntness always prevails.

"Yeah, but can you imagine _sleeping _with another Alpha?" Courfeyrac laughs, although his expression is curled into one of disgust, his nose wrinkled.__

__Enjolras knows his eyes only flit to Grantaire for half a second, the barest fraction of a glance, but it's a lost cause._ _

__Courfeyrac sees, and immediately his whole demeanour changes._ _

__"Enjolras." He begins, and there is a wealth of grief in his voice. Enjolras knows, because he feels it._ _

___*_  
They snarl; they grind their jaws in annoyance and sneer in contempt and stand, stiff and poised, ready to rebuke anything the other says.  


They argue, they fight.

__They're both alphas. It's not uncommon for two alphas to fight, testosterone and rivalry rising to a fever pitch._ _

__It's not uncommon for two alphas to dislike each other._ _

__What is uncommon is the strange, heavy air between them. The closer they push in argument, in anger, the heavier the air becomes; weighted with crackling electricity._ _

__Enjolras can't explain it._ _

__But his eyes are just so blue and calculatingly sharp, staring back at Enjolras in challenge, making his heart pound, his blood rush._ _

__They had been arguing about the best methods of campaign, and Grantaire was going to ruin all of their carefully planned work with a brash action, and Enjolras had been trying to explain -_ _

__Only Grantaire had been moving progressively closer in his rant, and Enjolras couldn't control his reaction to the proximity - he can control his expression, his movements, but not his body._ _

__Not his biology._ _

__He flushed as Grantaire stepped forward. Grantaire paused, a small furrow appearing between his brows, his head tilting in acknowledgment before carrying on._ _

"I just think if you would listen, we could use social media as an _outlet." _Grantaire did something he usually did when he was frustrated; he added a soft growl at the end of the sentence in order to emphasize it.__

____Had they not been standing so close, Grantaire would have missed the shiver that skated across Enjolras' shoulders at that, as though chilled by a breeze._ _ _ _

____But he was close, and he did notice. Instantly, his chin dipped down in confusion, frowning. "What - " he began, moving closer again, scenting with his nose. "Are you alright?"_ _ _ _

____Enjolras swallows and prays, prays with his whole being, that it isn't obvious through his sweat, his body heat, the effect that Grantaire has on him.  
____

____Enjolras prays to every religion he can think of that Grantaire _cannot tell. _______

 _ __ _

______But he does. His expression clears slightly, lines smoothing from his forehead into something like understanding, although Enjolras can see it for what it is: realization._ _ _ _ _ _

______He coughs slightly, cheeks heating. "Just. I wish you would just listen to me, for once, Enjolras." He continues._ _ _ _ _ _

______Enjolras stands stiff, his chest tight with the knowledge that Grantaire is going to ignore this - unsure whether to be glad or not._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I can't do this right now." He says finally, mortification seeping into his insides, squirming and hot, and he leaves._ _ _ _ _ _

______*  
*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Enjolras is running for the President of France. Grantaire is his adviser._ _ _ _ _ _

______Enjolras wasn't the one who choose the candidates, otherwise he wouldn't have offered him the job._ _ _ _ _ _

______Not that Grantaire isn't fantastic at his job. Not that he isn't mind numbingly clever in his proposals, or amazingly calm and concise with the public._ _ _ _ _ _

It's that he _is. ___

________And he stands behind Enjolras at every meeting, his soft breaths deafening over the flow of conversation around him. And his hands are rough when he holds one out to shake, a bright smile on his face and a "good morning, sir," a jaunty hat-tip in his direction, even if he's not wearing one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And his expressions are so alive, so passionate when he argues about politics, unafraid to voice his own opinions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Enjolras knows his feeling are perverse, they're unnatural, they're wrong. It's not something a real Alpha should be feeling, because it's not something that a real Alpha should want._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________An Alpha doesn't want strength, shouldn't want stability and safety; they don't want the weight of another bearing down on them. It's not in their biology._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And the thing is, Enjolras doesn't._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nothing about him is anything other than Alpha - from the command in his voice to the dominance in his posture, his ability to lead others, his natural ease with taking the reins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________But he does ache for Grantaire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It's nothing he can explain or understand, but he wants Grantaire the way he should want an Omega, even a Beta - to be close, to be intimate.  
________

________To touch; to scent.________

 _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

________He wants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He's not even sure how it would logically work. There's no possible, conceivable way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Trying to be intimate, to have sex - the scent of arousal would promote Alpha pheromones, and in the presence of another Alpha, his body would think there was a potential threat and lash out. He would scent Grantaire, and instead of going into rut, he would try to kill him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That's how impossible the situation is._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There are stereotypes, obviously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That Alphas are controlling and aggressive, that omegas are sweet natured, but gullible, naive. That Alphas don't like commitment, whereas Omegas are family orientated. That the scent of an Omega in heat is irresistible; that Alphas will go into a frenzy from a mile radius._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There are clear cut lines where each fall into, with very little overlap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And yet, Enjolras has seen more Alphas cross the street to help an old lady with her bags than he has Omegas; seen more Alphas laughingly swing children into their arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He's seen Omegas stand tall in expensive suits with briefcases and Alphas scrubbing down tables in diners. He's seen Alphas be kind, smile sweet, has seen Omegas get angry, been able to argue, to hold their ground. Has seen Beta's be dominant while their Alpha partner smiles on. Seen Omega's lay a claiming hand on the small of their Beta's back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Enjolras saw an Omega go into heat once. He was sat at a cafe, quietly having lunch, when he scent hit - and yet, he hadn't been overcome. Glanced to the people around him, carefully observing. Everybody was willfully ignoring it, and a young woman stood up, flushed, muttered a quiet, "sorry, forgot my pills," and left unscathed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nobody had followed. No Alpha had shown any sign of a reaction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It says something about stereotypes. Mainly that they're not true, because Enjolras has seen every stereotype to do with Alphas and Omegas shot to ruins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And yet, there's no record, no documented history, of what he wants. Betas have been paired with both Alphas and Omegas, and there are even instances of a Beta, an Omega and an Alpha in a relationship, even of two Omegas in a relationship with an Alpha, two Alphas sharing an Omega._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Never two Omegas. Never two Alphas. Not once. Never._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There are bonding ceremonies for couples, a way to tie their commitment to one another, to illustrate their love to the world. Marriages.  
________

________Cosette and Marius are glowing - laughingly holding their hands up, covered in rose petals and confetti, the poster children of Alpha and Omega, a mated pair.________

 _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

________At parties, people usually mingle, drift and chatter mindlessly, and it turns into some kind of bonding meet-cute for uncoupled Alphas and Omegas to find their own mate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It's obvious when an Alpha has found a compatible Omega._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They'll stay by their side throughout the night, courteous and gallant, holding out chairs and buying drinks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And he knows, as soon as he sees them, that Grantaire has found someone compatible. As soon as he catches sight of the two of them, Enjolras knows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Grantaire is dancing with her, careless and happy, spinning her in his strong arms, and her hair creates a perfect arc in the air as it flows, and she's beautiful, Grantaire knows it too, by his wide, wicked grin he knows it, and he's going to choose her, everybody can see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She's an omega, with her light, floral scent, but more, she's perfect for Grantaire - funny and daring and Eponine. Everyone loves Eponine, with her quick wit and bold manner. She'll be perfect for him, she is perfect for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Enjolras watches them for a long time, sat at the back of the room, beer in hand, gaze intent. People come and go and he makes small talk, all the while eyes on them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The don't stop dancing for the whole night. He doesn't stop watching._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*  
*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Apollo!" Grantaire comes over cheerily. "Why the long face?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Enjolars grits his jaw and ignores him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The rancid, putrid scent of jealousy diffuses from him obviously, clouding the air so thick he can almost taste it on the roof of his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Has someone caught your eye?" Grantaire asks teasingly, eyes glinting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Is he being unintentionally dense, or simply cruel? Enjolras can't tell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, Grantaire." He huffs, his voice a low rumble._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well." Grantaire says, leaning against the wall beside him. "Come join the party, then."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Enjolras looks at him. Can he not smell his obvious possessiveness, the way Enjolras' scent changes whenever he's near?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Grantaire - " he begins, until suddenly he's being pulled forward by strong hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"If you won't dance, I suppose I'll have to make you." He says simply, dragging him to the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His heart slams against his rib-cage. "I'm not - "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Nope!" Grantaire waggles a finger. "No excuses!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But - " he feels the way his pulse speeds as Grantaire takes him in his arms, moving his wrists up and down in an attempt to get him to dance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He feels stupid and foolish and he trips over his own foot at one point but he can't help the startled laughter that escapes the longer Grantaire spins him, wild and carefree._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Grantaire beams, his face lighting. "There! You see?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He grins wider, shaking his head and looking down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's not so bad, is it?" He laughs, and Enjolras laughs, and then they're laughing, breathlessly bent double, wheezing, and just because he can, he spins Grantaire laughing underneath his arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eventually he gives in to the urge to look it up, feels stupid even typing the letters._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He's expecting a blank page, a 'no result.' He isn't expecting a forum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Enjolras clicks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I know that it's not possible but I love her. We're omegas, and she's always shown an interest in alphas. I think that I could try, but I know, just deep inside, that I wouldn't be able to be what she wants. What do you advise? ___

_He's an alpha and I don't want to submit, because I'm an alpha too, but for some reason I want him ___

_She's so lovely but even though nothing in me wants to dominate her, my body is telling me that I want to be with her ___

_How is it biologically possible that every time he's near I get so flustered and just can't control myself ___

________________Enjolras only realises he's breathing hard when he can't catch his breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He presses a hand to his chest, his eyes blurring. This, everything, it's all here - it's everything that he -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Something catches his eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________'Altering your scent,' is the heading of the post._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I know it sounds crazy but there are perfumes you can buy that alter your natural scent, and it actually works! I used it for about a month and it dampened my alpha scent - and actually attracted my boyfriend to me! He's an alpha too but because of the perfume, he first thought I was a beta! Now we're in a relationship - I would highly recommend! ___

__________________Enjolras blinks for a long moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________His heart is beating double time in his chest, against his ribs, so hard it's almost painful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He clicks on the link._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________*  
All of the medications are for betas: scent-enhancing, emphasizing the natural smell and pheromones. Enjolras already knows that would repel Grantaire more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He doesn't need to enhance his alpha-ness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He skims his fingers along the selection. ‘TrueScent’, ‘EnhancedYou’, ‘ScentForMales’ - he pauses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________OmegaScent. He glances around before picking it up, turning it around to read the description._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Enhances the natural omega pheromones found in betas. ___

____________________That wouldn't do anything. He goes to set it down, but notices the option sat beside it, a different colour but the same name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Enhances the natural omega pheromones found in alphas. ___

______________________Enjolras freezes, his heart beginning to pound._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Warning; side effects may be severe. These include: ___  
_Nausea ___  
_Vomiting ___  
_Diarrhoea and constipation ___  
_Abdominal pain ___  
_Fever ___  
_Hallucinations ___  
_Blurred vision ___  
_Tremors ___

________________________________________He swallows, blinking down at the list. Then he carefully sets it inside his basket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He reads and rereads on how to take it. Swallow one pill every day for a week, stop for a week before going back on them. He takes his first that night, jittery and strung-out, finds no difference by the morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He stares at himself in the mirror, trying to discern any change._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Nothing of his appearance is different, which is to be expected. Enjolras throws the second one down and then heads out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He manages to make it to the bathroom before throwing up his lunch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Enjolras has been taking them for four days._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________They were expensive, because he wasn't taking any risks and buying something cheap, so he's almost planning on making a complaint to the pharmacy when he wakes one morning and frowns._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He can't pinpoint it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He doesn't feel any different, but something is different. It's only after he's had a shower, and his skin is scrubbed anew, that he realises._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Amongst his usual, plain flesh smell is something else - something sweeter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Something decidedly not Alpha._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He throws his arm up to his face, and his eyes widen. Just traces underneath his sweat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________He's producing omega pheromones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Enjolras doesn't dance, but it's a near thing. He does a quick jump before he catches himself and smoothes his hands downs his front.  
________________________________________

________________________________________He knew -- he knew that it was possible, he knew it wasn't some fable. That there were others like him, and these things exist because there are _people like him. ___________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________The perpetual nausea will be worth it. His skin is tight with the thought of seeing Grantaire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello frens! So sorry for my long absence from this fic, and all other fics, but I'm updating them now. Next chapter will literally be a few minutes, because this is finished.

Once, when Enjolras was forced to go to one of the less formal political events, some kind of charity ball, he took Grantaire.

It's not that he doesn't believe in charity, because he does. Enjolras would simply much rather stay at home and believe, rather than be thrust into the public eye in an attempt to make him look good.

"Cheer up, Apollo." Grantaire whispered, during the middle of a presentation. Enjolras clenched his jaw against the warm breath on his throat.

Grantaire took to calling him Apollo from almost the first second they met. Enjolras did some research, found out it was some Greek mythological God.

He hardly understood it, although he could see the slight resemblance.

Despite that fact, it still gives him a sharp jolt of pleasure whenever Grantaire chooses to tease him with it.

Enjolras didn’t reply, simply staring forward.

Of course, there was socializing, which leads to dancing. Really, Enjolras was beginning to feel like his entire life revolved around dancing.  
Being a politician isn't all it's cracked up to be.

He stayed by the bar the whole night, even as he saw Grantaire beckoning. Enjolras waved him off, but couldn’t help the fond tick to his mouth.

He still remembers that night as being different, easier, more comfortable. They had been less at each other's throats, more relaxed, more intimate.

The only word that Enjolras could think of to describe Grantaire would be _indulgent _.__ He seemed to bask in everything; in being by Enjolras' side, in being in the public eye. They were a team, a pair. Grantaire was almost playing the role of his Omega.

But that was probably Enjolras projecting. Grantaire had simply let his hair down, and his boss was a little tipsy so he had a good excuse.

At the end of the night, as everyone was leaving and there were only a few people milling around, Grantaire found him.

"I've been abandoned." He stated bluntly.

Enjolras huffed. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

Grantaire eyed him oddly. When Enjolras raised an eyebrow, he blinks.

"You're not suggesting, surely, that I would have less fun with my favourite Apollo?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I just prefer not to dance."

Grantaire tilted his head in wordless question.

"I was never taught." Enjolras admitted, albeit feebly.

Grantaire gripped his chest. "How am I only finding this out now?"

Enjolras downed the rest of his drink. "C'mon, let's go."

"Oh, no." Grantaire waggled a finger. "You aren't getting away that easy."

Enjolras huffed for the second time, resisting the urge to roll his eyes yet again as well. "I can't dance, Grantaire. I don't like it. I'm not good at dancing."

"We can dance." Grantaire said, and pulled him in. "We can dance. Just us."

Enjolras remembers feeling his stomach clench almost painfully. He felt himself being pulled, powerless against the sensation. "Just us?" His voice croaked, lower than he wanted.

Grantaire's hands were big, warm and strong, not soft, not slight-fingered: warm and rough and perfect encased in his. "Just us." He repeated.

*  
*

When Enjolras walks in the next day, he's expecting ... something.

Just something. Some kind of reaction. He hopes that maybe, if his Alpha nature is suppressed, muted, Grantaire might see him as a potential mate. Might see him for who he really is, and not just for his biology.

Might be able to see past everything and find that Enjolras is attractive.

Grantaire looks up, a furrow between his brows, nose twitching.

Enjolras takes his usual position, at the head of the table. "Alright. What's on the agenda?" He asks, heart beating.

“There a few more public events, sir.” One of the other advisers says. “Some things that would really boost your social persona –”

“How many times do I have to say politics has nothing to do with social media?” Enjolras begins.

“It has everything to do with social media, if you would just do what all the other candidates are doing and use it to your advantage –” Grantaire says heatedly.

Enjolras grits his jaw, but still has a hard time looking Grantaire in the eyes. “If I’m going to be taken seriously –”

“You can still be taken seriously and gain support through the younger generation!” Grantaire, in his passion, stands, and the room silences.

Colour floods his cheeks. “Sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” He clears his throat, but it’s for this exact reason that Enjolras loves him. He’s never afraid to voice his thoughts, to simply speak directly and let people know exactly what he’s feeling.

He’s too brash for President – one awry question or statement from the audience or the interviewers alike could have him blowing up in the same way. He would lose all rational control and poise and in turn, lose respect and authority.

But as an adviser, he’s wonderful. Always brave, always imaginative, an ever-evolving creature of intellect and ingenuity.

Enjolras is staring. “Alright.” He finds himself saying. “I’ll do it.”

The boardroom is silent once more.

“I’ll join social media.” He says with finality. “If only Grantaire oversees it.” He raises his eyebrows. “All of it.”

*

“You know this means we’ll be spending more time together.” Grantaire teases, and Enjolras huffs.

“Just set it up, whatever it’s called.” Enjolras waves him off.

“An account.” Grantaire looks as if he’s trying very hard not to laugh.

Enjolras clenches his jaw, cheeks heating. Grantaire, to Enjolras’ dismay – other than the slight reaction when Enjolras entered the room – is his same mocking self.

“Yes. That.” Enjolras clears his throat.

Grantaire is happily clicking and typing away before he glances up again, a strange expression coming over his face. “Enjolras. Can I ask something?”

Enjolras blinks, heart picking up a notch. “Yes.”

“Why do you smell different?” He asks, plain and simple.

Enjolras very carefully has no reaction. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Me neither!” Grantaire laughs, but his face is flushed. “I – it smells almost like bananas? Are you wearing some kind of – perfume?”

Enjolras can’t stop his mortification from seeping into the air.

“No, no, no.” Grantaire waves his arms wildly like an anime character. “No, it’s not bad!” He shouts. “It’s kind of sweet, but it just doesn’t smell like your usual – scent.” He wrinkles his nose, hearing himself. “Okay, I’m not making any sense, never mind.”

Enjolras is very quiet, and the afternoon passes awkwardly.

“Just. Forget it.” Grantaire mutters, face hot, and buries his head into the laptop.

As soon as he’s home, he throws the pills in the trash. Enjolras grits his teeth, eyes stupidly burning.

In bed, he stares up the ceiling, one arm outstretched. He watches the play of light over his fingers, moving them this way and that, twirling the glow from the window around as if it’s a physical thing.

 _I tried._ Tears slide down his face uncomfortably. _Why can’t I be what you want?_


	3. Chapter 3

In promising, with several witnesses to account for this promise, that Grantaire has free rein to oversee all his media activity, Enjolras figures out very soon that he didn’t think the decision through.

He’s dragged to just about every event that a politician can be dragged to. _How many times do I have to say I don’t dance?_ Enjolras thinks furiously. _I don’t understand why it hasn’t sunken in yet._

They’re at another ballroom, suit and tie event – because when could a potential president be seen without a suit and tie? – and Enjolras is being extremely tactile in avoiding everyone, including the one person it seems impossible to avoid.

Abruptly, Enjolras feels warmth along his side and jerks.

"Come now, Apollo." Grantaire pulls at him laughingly, breath hot. "Loosen up." He does a wriggle against him, the line of his lithe body pressed to Enjolras, and suddenly, very suddenly Enjolras feels sick.

Grantaire is grinning, all light-hearted teasing and camaraderie, and Enjolras - wants to throw up, he wants to be physically sick. Because it's all just a joke to him.

It's all just so _funny_ : Enjolras' feelings, his attempts at seducing him, his perverse, sickeningly obvious desire, it's all so hilarious, isn't it?

"It isn't funny." Enjolras pulls back harshly, feeling his throat string. He knows Grantaire can sense his distress, but he suddenly finds he doesn’t care. There’s no point trying to hide something they both know, and are both pretending they don’t.

"What?" Grantaire asks, brows furrowing. "Your appalling dance moves?" He tries to grin, but Enjolras is having none of it.

"Just stop it." He says, and Grantaire's happy expression slips. "Just - stop." He pulls his hands out and storms away.

Enjolras takes a moment to breathe in the fresh air, holding the railing in white-gripped knuckles. It’s quite in the balcony, and Enjolras feels his tension slipping, replaced with foolish idiocy. He’s just as well as admitted everything.

"I have an odd feeling I've offended you." Grantaire's voice floats over.

His grip tightens.

"You know I was only teasing, Enjolras." Grantaire says.

"Of course." Enjolras spits, his burning fury and hurt returning tenfold. "It's all just a joke - just some _game_."

Grantaire blinks for a long moment. "I also have a feeling this isn't about your dance skills."

Enjolras looks at him incredulously. "No, this isn't about my dance skills. This is about the fact that you feel the need for mock me for my feelings every _five seconds._ "

Grantaire stares, then blinks. "Come again?"

"I mean it's hilarious." He waves an arm, taking no notice of Grantaire. "Truly, the mighty Enjolras, the renowned Alpha running for office, doesn't want to settle down with a respectable Omega, oh no, he's head over heels for another Alpha, not only that, a _male_ Alpha! One who can barely stand him! Who finds the mere idea of him laughably pathetic - "

"Okay, Enjolras, stop, stop stop - otherwise my head's going to explode." Grantaire demands, and holds up a quick hand.

Enjolras immediately freezes, mouth snapping shut to obey.

"You - what - nope, actually, nope." Grantaire puts a hand on his forehead, pressing a thumb into his temple and closing his eyes. "Are you - " he shakes his head. "I need a moment to process."

Enjolras waits. He watches as Grantaire just stands there.

There’s a beat of silence. Enjolras sighs impatiently, and leans against the railing.

Grantaire begins pacing.

He opens his mouth at several intervals, only to close it again, and resume shaking his head.

"Okay." He says in determination. "I need facts."

Enjolras swallows as he comes closer.

"You're in love with me?" He holds up a finger.

Enjolras nods.

"You - you're in love with me." He breathes at that affirmation, shoulders losing their fight, his body slackening and hand falling to the side.

"Yes." Enjolras says again.

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"How do you love me?" Comes the pained, whispered question.

Enjolras looks down. "In the way I'm not supposed to." Comes the barest confirmation.

He startles and almost falls backwards as Grantaire throws himself into his arms.

"What - "

" _Enjolras_." Grantaire gasps desperately, pushing his face into the side of his neck, huffing quick, scenting breaths into his throat, the soft skin behind his ear.

Enjorlas' knees almost buckle at the sensation, and he grips Grantaire's sides to steady himself.

Grantaire simply pushes closer to him, pressing him back into the balcony, his hands hot through his clothes, the tip of his nose roughly shoved to the curve of his jaw, violently scent-marking him.

"What - " He starts, his head clouded with confusion.

"I feel the same - I feel the same." Grantaire says reverently, fast paced into his skin. "I never thought, never once _imagined_ \- I'm an Alpha, there was no way you would ever look twice - "

Enjolras makes an embarrassing noise high in his throat.

Grantaire nods enthusiastically, his curls brushing against Enjolras' chin. "But you, you really - ?”

"I do, Grantaire, I do, I am, I do." His hands are unsteady as he takes Grantaire’s face, shaking as he cups his cheeks.

Grantaire's cheeks are flushed, his eyes bright and shining.

"And what - what are you saying? That you?" Enjolras cannot complete the sentence.

"I am madly, irrevocably, incurably in love with you." Grantaire declares.

Enjolras feels his heart stop beating, feels his whole body go hot all over, his breath catching as his chest and his stomach swooping at the same time.

"Wondrously," Grantaire presses a soft kiss to his jawbone. "Agonisingly." A kiss to his earlobe. "Ardently." A kiss to his cheekbone, brushed along his face. "Incomprehensibly." To the corner of his mouth. "In love." To the bow of his upper lip. "With you."

Enjolras is shuddering, his bones weak. His breaths come fast, his heart pounds like a drum, striking his rib-cage with every beat.

"Grantaire." He murmurs like a plea, a prayer, and then they're kissing.

He could never have imagined it would feel like this, and he has, so many times He's had so many sleepless nights thinking of this, guiltily envisioning the scene, pressing his mouth to the back of his hand and rutting into the sheets, and afterwards, feeling shame coil in his gut, foolishness prick his eyes, because it could never be - it would never be like his fantasies.

Enjolras was right. Kissing Grantaire didn't feel like a fantasy, it felt better.

His lips are warm, pressing gently to Enjolras, and his mouth is hot, and tastes of his scent - a concentrated version of his Alpha musk, and Enjolras flushes thinking of that taste all over his skin, on Grantaire's throat, his sweat – over his whole body.

Enjolras trembles with the sensation of Grantaire moving against him, his hands a hot brand on his back, reeling him in closer, fingers just resting at the waistband of his trousers, scorching through the gap where his skin has become exposed and his skirt had rucked up.

He shudders as Grantaire pulls back, breathes against his swollen, sensitive mouth.

His eyes are wondrous and electric blue, sharp as a lightning bolt of electricity, of static. Enjolras feels shocked to the core.

"What does this mean?" Grantaire begins. "Are you mine? Could you be mine? Can you?"

"Yes. Always." He replies, drunk on the proximity, working on autopilot.

"You must know I'm yours." Grantaire states simply. "You must have known - I was yours from the moment I laid eyes on you, when we shook hands and I saw you glow, I was wholly and completely at your mercy, utterly belonging to you."

Enjolras beams, feels hysterical euphoria rise up like the tide, a tsunami. "I find myself in the same predicament."

Grantaire chuckles deeply. "I thought you knew - that's why you always acted strangely around me. I thought you felt awkward, uncomfortable about my feelings."

Enjolras stares. "But I -- I thought you knew how I felt, and just liked to tease me for it. I thought you enjoyed torturing me."

"Torturing?" Grantaire frowns, bewildered.

"When you laughed, were close with me, knowing I wanted more, knowing that would never be."

Grantaire shakes his head harshly, eyes blazing. "No. Enjolras, that's not the case, never. I thought we were becoming friends, thought maybe someday we might become more."

"But then I began taking those Omega pills, and you said - "

"I'm sorry, what?" Grantaire interrupts.

"Omega pills. I took them to try and entice you."

Grantaire's face goes through a serious of changes.

First; his eyebrows draw down so low his forehead folds painfully. Then they relax as his expression becomes slack with realisation. Finally: they rise to his hairline as his eyes widen in shock.

"Enjolras." He starts thunderously. "You took Omega - do you have any idea how dangerous - Enjolras, I cannot believe - "

He cuts himself off for a moment, seemingly at a loss to his fury, before his face suddenly flushes with colour.

"You took then to try and get my _attention?_ Do you not realise there are simpler ways? Do you not realise the damage you could have caused to your health? Do you have any idea of the risks, the potential complications - the side effects, you - God, Enjolras!" His grip tightens on him on anger.

"I - " Enjolras starts. "I thought you might be more inclined - "

"Could you not have asked? Simply spoken to me, inquired on my feelings, instead of trying to kill yourself? Have you stopped? Tell me you have."

"I - just last week." He says meekly.

"Last week?"

His heart is pounding, only in fear this time. "Please, Grantaire, I only wanted you to feel the same, it was a mistake, please don't - please don't be angry."

Grantaire stops to gape furiously at him. "Have you no sense, Enjolras?" He asks, and his image blurs in front of Enjolras as tears well in his eyes. It was stupid, idiotic, and he feels painfully small in the face of Grantaire's shock horror.

"I am in love with you, you silly man, there's very little you can do that'll send me away now." He says fiercely, mouth a tight, frustrated line, and Enjolras blinks in relief, the hot tears spilling cold onto his cheeks.

"What - oh, Enjolras, please don't cry." Grantaire's voice floods with regret. "Please, love, I'm sorry, I don't mean to shout, please." He wipes at the wetness on Enjolras’ face with the rough pad of his thumb. "I can't bear it." His face is crumpled in pain. "I'm sorry."

Enjolras shakes his head. "I thought you were too furious to see past it. I thought your opinion of me had changed."

Grantaire blinks, before growling in frustration. "Of course you would. Did you ever stop to wonder why I was so furious? Could you imagine if the roles were reversed, if I had taken those godforsaken pills just to catch your eye?" He waves a hand in exasperation.

Enjolras' heart freezes. "No. No I couldn't. I'd be sick."

"Exactly." He huffs. "I don't even want to imagine it. How could you be so stupid? Really?" He cuts off in frustration again.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking. The thought of you bonding to Eponine - it drove me mad. I had to do anything I could."

"Eponine?" He asks incredulously. "Ep- _bonding_ to her? When was this to happen?"

"You both seemed close, at the dance." Enjolras coughs, clearing his throat. "Maybe I jumped to conclusions."

"There seems to have been a lot of that going on." Grantaire says, although it sounds more playfully fond, exasperated rather than anything.

"Me and Eponine are good friends - you must know Alphas and Omegas can just be friends, although society doesn't see it that way? The same way Alphas and Alphas can evidently be more?" Grantaire teases.

Enjolras flushes. "I apologise. I was jealous." He admits, awkward.

"Yes." Grantaire's voice is saturated in humour, dipped in liquid amusement. "I shouldn't be enjoying it half as much. My silly Alpha - so headstrong." He murmurs softly, fondly. "So proud." He chuckles.

Enjolras flushes hotter at that, and shuffles closer, seeking Grantaire's warmth. "Do you want to come back with me?" He asks deeply. “To the hotel?”

He feels the way the air becomes sharper: anticipation and excitement filling the atmosphere.

"Excuse me." Grantaire coughs, embarrassed by his reaction. "I suppose that's answer enough."

Enjolras grins. "I suppose it is."

*

They fall into the bedroom gracelessly, desperately.

Grantaire's hands come up unconsciously to hold his head as he kisses him hard, and then he puts one on the side of Enjolras' neck.

The growl that emits is entirely involuntary, and they both freeze.

He feels his heart fracture in his chest when Grantaire doesn't move, his whole body a line of tension.

"Jesus."

He waits for the inevitable pull away, and closes his eyes.

"That was so unbelievably sexy."

Enjolras peeks one eye open.

Grantaire is flushed, sweaty and red, eyes wide and glazed over. "Please do that again." He demands.

Enjolras moves softly, so as not to startle him, backing him up against the door, all the while keeping a quiet rumbling in his chest.

Grantaire shudders as his back hits the door. But he doesn't melt, doesn't submit, he keeps his posture straight, and as Enjolras moves in closer, his arm comes up, lightening quick to wrap a hand around his throat.

The growl is pure reflex, and Grantaire grins wickedly, eyes alight.

"Oh, _yes_." He breathes.

Enjolras' heart starts thudding, and the slow burning incense of arousal takes a sharp spike upwards.

Grantaire squeezes down lightly, and Enjolras raises his eyebrows, pushes him back so he hits the wall.

Grantaire laughs brightly. "So that's how it's to be, hmm?" He asks. "Can't take a little heat?"

"Oh, I can take the heat." Enjolras says strongly, and, quick as wildfire, hefts Grantaire up by his thighs.

"Oh fuck." Grantaire shivers, holding onto his shoulders. "You're intoxicating."

"Really?" Come out of his mouth unbidden, and Grantaire shakes his head.

"I can never get over how much I want you." He starts softly. "I'm not even supposed to want you, and I still do."

Enjolras leans his forehead against Grantaire's. "We've been so stupid."

"No, you've been stupid." Grantaire informs him lightly, eyes dancing. "I've been a perfectly rational adult."

Enjolras shifts him up, hands tightening around his thighs. "You've been perfectly rational? Completely excused of all miscommunication?"

Grantaire's eyes are twinkling with mirth. "Yes." His legs squeeze around Enjolras' waist. "I quite agree."

Enjolras growls, all play, and pinches his side. Grantaire bucks, and, as if by instinct, his hand comes to bury in Enjolras hair, gripping tight and pulling his head backwards.

Enjolras moans, unable to quell the sound, heat pooling rapidly in his gut. His cheeks burn, but Grantaire licks his lips, smirk held firmly in place.

"Like that?" He asks.

" _Fuck_." Enjolras says with feeling.

His laughter is bright.

"I know it must seem grossly exaggerated, but I've wanted you for as long as I can remember." Grantaire whispers against his face. "I tried to tell myself it was wrong, it was impossible, there were plenty of other people, even other Alphas." He places a kiss to Enjolras' ear. "But none like you." He breathes, mouth brushing over the shell, making shivers run along Enjolras' spine.

"Yes." Enjolras said. "I've imagined this - imagined so many times."

"Why?" Grantaire asks, a little breathless.

"I could never tell." Enjolras says, honest. "I asked myself so many times. Why could I not find an Omega? Why was it only you? Why do you keep me awake at night?" He runs a hand down Grantaire's leg, basking in the ability to touch. "Why does the thought of your skin make my mouth water?"

Grantaire shivers, a slight vibration against Enjolras' front where he's holding him.

"Why does your scent draw me in instead of repelling me away?" Enjolras carries on, and Grantaire nods, breathing hard.

"Why am I possessive of another Alpha? Protective of him? Why do you make me go against everything I've ever known?" Enjolras asks.

"That's a lot of whys." Grantaire murmurs.

"I don't care about any of them." Enjolras tells him, shaking his head. "Not now. Not anymore." He stares at Grantaire hard.

Grantaire smiles slowly, letting it overcome his face.

"I quite agree." He murmurs, voice soft, but his eyes are even brighter than his smile.

*

  
When the pictures come out of him and Grantaire on the balcony the very next morning, embracing and intimately close, Enjolras looks on to a sleeping Grantaire, hair mused and mouth parted in rest, and finds he doesn’t care.

In a few hours, Enjolras will stand in front of a podium, blaring lights and roaring cameras, and explain that relationships between two Alpha’s and two Omega’s are not perverse, or wrong, or shameful. They’re real, and they exist, and Enjolras has nothing to be ashamed of.

He’ll explain that Grantaire will most likely resign as his adviser, as their relationship was never very professional to begin with, but Enjolras will smirk and say lucky for some other politician who’ll get a piece of his mind on a daily basis.

But right now, Enjolras brushes the hair covering Grantaire’s forehead away and smiles, knowing that whatever happens, he doesn’t have to be anything but here in order to have Grantaire.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback always appreciated.
> 
> I'm also Peasantaries on [Tumblr](https://peasantaries.tumblr.com/), [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/peasantaries), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peasantaries/)! Come over and talk to me! I'll never bite <33
> 
> If you want to find ways to support me too, you can find them there! (*^▽^*)( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ


End file.
